darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Of The Universe
|} "Top Of The Universe" is a song by new zealand comedian artist Darren Ross, taken from his sixth studio album, Insane (2012). It was released as the album's lead single from the album on July 10, 2012, through MightyBeatZ Music. It was written by Darren Ross, and produced by The MightyBeatZ and Darren Ross. The lyrics of the song see's Darren talking about him sitting on top of the universe and that he is more higher than the world. The song talks a positive message about being who ever you are and that your the best. Background and release Before the single's release, June 2012, a few fans were wondering if Darren's was planning to release a new single and album and were fraustrated that the previous album he was working on "Bizarre" was cancelled, Darren confirmed through Twitter that he always works on new music all the time and that he get's very inspired easily. Throughout June on Twitter Darren's was hashtaging tweets of a new song titled "Holy Hoe" fans were then wondering if the song would be the lead single for his next album. June 16, 2012, Darren announced that his next single "On Top Of The Universe" could possibly be the next single but after a week he confirmed it as the next single. June 29, 2012, Darren revealed the single cover on his website and that the single will debut the following week. July 4, 2012, The song premiered on his YouTube page. Inspiration and Composition Darren gained inspiration to his song from Delta Goodrem's song "Sitting On Top Of The World". Darren got inspired by Delta through watching TV. He said "He was watching TV and would regularly see Delta Goodrem" and then he saw her perform her new song about her Sitting On Top Of The World. Darren throught how come she can Sit On Top Of The World and i can't but i can Sit On Top Of The Universe. Darren got the idea from her song. May 2012, Darren recorded his song and wanted it to be an uptempo club song because Delta's song was a piano-pop ballad and wanted it to sound like nothing of her's. Critical reception Many fans have critised the song to one of Darren's worst songs ever made and other fans have said it's his best yet. The song has mixed reviews from many radio stations and websites. overall the song is mostly positive. Chart performance December 24, 2012, after Darren offering the song as a free download via Tweet My Song the song debuted #1 on the website's Singles Chart only after a few hours on the site. Music video Filming The music video was shot on July 7, 2012. The video is directed by The MightyBeatZ. Synopsis The music video premiered on July 13, 2012 on Darren's YouTube. Reception The first 15 hours of the video's release it gained 54,000 views making it one of Darren's fastest growing video since "Party". In 24 hours the video gained 107,000+ views making one of Darren's most sucessful song and video to date. The video became YouTube's most viewed video for a week in New Zealand in all catagories. Live performances and promotion Darren performed the song on his "The Best Of The Best Tour". Darren is also letting fans download the song free so people can share it to people but alsoit will also be out for purchase on iTunes and other digital download stores. Formats and track listings *'Digital download' #"Top Of The Universe" - 3:36 Credits and personnel *Songwriting – Darren Ross *Production – The MightyBeatZ, Darren Ross *Recording – Darren Ross *Vocal production – Darren Ross *Vocal recording – The MightyBeatZ, Darren Ross *Mixing – The MightyBeatZ *Additional and assistant engineering – The MightyBeatZ *Instruments – The MightyBeatZ, Darren Ross *Mastering – The MightyBeatZ Charts and certifications |} Radio and release history